This disclosure generally relates to a ram air turbine assembly. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a gear box of a ram air turbine assembly for transferring torque from a turbine to a generator or pump.
A ram air turbine (RAT) is deployable to generate power when sufficient primary power generation is not available. A RAT includes a turbine that is deployed into an airstream along the aircraft. Rotation of the turbine drives a generator or hydraulic pump. The generator or pump can be mounted at a pivot point of the RAT that is a distance from the turbine deployed within the airstream. Accordingly, a drive arrangement including a gearbox is utilized to transfer power from the turbine to the generator or pump. The drive arrangement includes a gearbox that provides a desired speed and direction for driving the generator or pump. Gears, shafts and other drive components are constrained by limitations in the desired size, weight, and power generation of the RAT.